Leaning On Each Other's Shoulders
by A. Martin
Summary: "So we take what comes. And we keep on going. Leaning on each other's shoulders. Then we turn around. And see we've come so far somehow" Halfway There by Big Time Rush. Series of one shots written for our boys. Send your requests!


**Hey guys! Well, it's been a long time since I posted but I've been busy with college and the voting on Dancing With The Stars as well. I'm glad I'm on Winter break and I can post.**

**I've been working in a one-shot and I'm having writer's block for the story, so I'm taking requests now... You heard me, REQUESTS! So yeah, send me your requests through review or PM if you want. I'll write in the same place as it comes, so I won't forget to write yours. ;)**

**Okay, here's the rules: You can ask me about write your favorite bromance (Kogan, Jarlos, Jagan, Kenlos, Cargan and Kames) but don't make me write slash or smut about them. Just friendship.**

**And to finish this, I can't post this author note without a story, so I'm posting again my story Make Me Feel Better. You can read and review if you haven't. But right now, I will be here waiting for your requests!**

**So... ready? Stady? REQUEST AWAY! :)**

* * *

Logan had been on his room for three hours and that made everyone got worried for him. He seemed happy until he got a call from his mother, after that he just excused himself of the table and he still haven't get out of there since then.

Kendall started to pace back and forth worried "That's disgusting" he finally said.

"Why don't you go to see him?" said James, too busy reading a magazine in his hands. Well, he was worried about Logan too, he was trying to keep him distracted from the tense situation.

"Maybe I should" said the green-eyed boy "Since no one is going to see him" he snapped a bit, kind of disturbed to see James with the magazine.

"Hey! I'm worried too, but you know me when it comes something wrong" said the pretty boy, defending himself.

Kendall shouted his mouth "Right" he said and not second later he felt guilty "Sorry for snapping you like that" he apologized with a guilty look on his face.

James just smiled "It's okay Ken, I understand you" he said, then went back to his magazine "Now go on" he said.

"I know MOTHER" he smirked and turned away from the smiling pretty boy.

When he arrived to his room, he could hear some sniffles from inside. "_Okay, something is very wrong here_" thought Kendall. But when he entered to the room he got shocked for what he was seeing.

Logan was curled in a small ball in his bed with a small frame in his left hand, his right hand was holding a knife right in his soft skin of his left wrist, with tears streaming down from his face and staring at the frame.

He quickly closed the door and got closer to Logan's bed, sitting in his right side and hugging his friend "Logie, please don't..." he said, feeling some tears pricking at his eyes too.

He let out a sob, hearing his best friend's word in his ear "Kindle... I can't take it anymore" he whimpered.

"What do you mean?" Kendall said somewhat scared for what Logan said.

Logan just sniffled and started to lean onto Kendall, his face on his broad shoulder "Everything. The school, the band, my family..." he trailed off when a sob escaped from his mouth and he buried his face deeper in his best friend's chest.

Meanwhile Kendall took the time to take away the knife from Logan's hand with a clank, and pulling him closer like a teddy bear, rubbing his back with his left hand and stroking his hair with his right hand.

"I got a call from my mother... my dad passed away in a car accident just hours ago" Logan sobbed.

Kendall froze at these words. He knew it very well how Logan and his dad got so closer to each other ever since when he left his family years ago.

"I'm so sorry Logie" he said, pressing a soft kiss on top of Logan's head and then nuzzling his face into it "I didn't know that" he added, letting a few tears of his own fall from his now teary green eyes.

Logan shifted from his arms and pushed himself a bit to wipe Kendall's tears with his thumb, Kendall just smiled at the gesture half-heartedly.

Then Kendall noticed the frame still in Logan's hand of his dad "I bet he was a good dad" he commented and Logan nodded, looking like he was about to break down again.

Kendall noticed this and took away the frame and put it back on the nightstand, just before to pull Logan in his arms gently again. Logan nuzzled his face into his chest, listening at his best friend's heartbeat and closing his eyes, letting his tears flow once again from his eyes.

The blonde looked down at his friend "What's wrong?" he asked, this time wiping Logan's tears with his fingers.

"I'm a terrible friend. I was about to let everything behind and I forgot you, the others, everything that I love the most" he sobbed, burying his face even more and not looking his best friend "I'm sorry" he admitted.

"It's not your fault Logie" Kendall said while he was stroking his best friend's hair "Your dad just died and you weren't thinking straight" he added.

Logan let out a whimper "I miss him so much" he sobbed and let his emotions get away for the third time.

"I know you do" the green-eyed boy said, pulling his friend impossibly closer to him "I know you do" he repeated.

They stayed in that position for half an hour while Logan cried for some minutes until he fall asleep in his chest. Kendall looked down at him and pressed a brotherly kiss in Logan's forehead.

Kendall laid down with Logan in his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for tomorrow for some news about Logan's dad.

_A week after..._

Logan stood in front of the gravestone, staring at it. He cried enough during the funeral and for two days, but a person was always with him since the day of the accident.

"Logan" said someone, Logan turned around to see Kendall behind him "We have to go back to the limo, they are waiting for us" said.

"Okay, in a bit" he said, turning back at the gravestone.

The blonde smiled at this and wrapped his arms around the brunette "You still miss him?" he asked just for curiosity.

"Yeah..." he said, some tears pooling from his eyes "I still have some memories about him, but I always have you to make me feel better" he added and hugged his friend as well. "Thank you... for everything" said Logan.

Kendall just pulled him closer "Anytime Logie".

* * *

**Send your requests in a review, and see ya later!**


End file.
